


Bonvolus Reveni

by Estirose



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame
Genre: Esperanto, Gen
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafuyu deziras iri al Himuro Mansion por trovi Sinjoro Takamine. Yuu esperas, ke Mafuyu revenos al Miku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonvolus Reveni

"Vi iras al Himuro Mansion?" Yuu demandis pri telefono.

"Yes. Sinjoro Takamine estas tie - mi povus trovi li!" Mafuyu sciis, ke Yuu komprenis. Mafuyu sciis, ke Sinjoro Takamine bezonis sin.

"Sed Miku -ŝi bezonas vin, vi scias." La vorto de Yuu estis milda riproĉo. 

"Mi scias, sed Sinjoro Takamine bezonas mi ankaŭ." Mafuyu skuis sian kapon. "Vi helpus ŝin, se mi malaperis." Yuu estis afabla, kaj plaĉas al Miku. 

Sed Mafuyu ne intencis malaperi. Li helpus Sinjoro Takamine, kaj ĉiu ajn, kiu bezonis sian helpon. Kaj li sciis, ke iu, ke estis tio, bezonis sin.

"Bonvolas reveni," Yuu diris. "Mi ne deziras, ke Miku nun bezonas min."

"Mi promesas." Li revenus, sed ne sen Sinjoro Takamine, Sinjorino Hirasaka, kaj Sinjoro Ogata. Li promesis al ili silente. 

Tio estis suspiro el Yuu, sed li ne diro plu. Mafuyu esperas, ankaŭ, ke Yuu ne volus helpi Miku.


End file.
